customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Museum Mission
Superheroes Universe: Jeniyus Adventures: #1 Museum Mission ' ' Jeniyus carefully made her way to the only lit room in the dark museum. She knew that Metrinos had to be in there, pilfering something. She looked around, noticing how elegant the museum looked. There was no doubt that it belonged to a family within the top one percent. The top one percent was comprised entirely and solely of malicious bullies. They were awful people, terrorizing and humiliating anyone they deemed to be different, or just anyone they didn’t like. And all of their confidence, all of it, came from their money. The one thing that upset them more than anything else in the world was losing money. It sent them into childish tantrums. And it doesn’t matter if they only lose a small amount; they will still be very upset. Although, losing higher amounts of money, obviously, upsets them more than losing lower amounts. Coincidentally, Metrinos specializes in stealing great amounts from only the top one percent. Not because of their natures, but because they had the most money. It seemed like a case of perfect karma. Jeniyus ran into the room that was lit and saw Metrinos at the far end of the room with his back to her. “Metrinos!” she shouted. Metrinos whirled around, startled, and smiled when he saw Jeniyus. “Hello, Jeniyus! Isn’t this a dazzling museum?” Jeniyus shrugged, once again caught off guard by Metrinos’s habit of making small talk. “Yeah, it’s nice.” “Isn’t it though? This is one of the most lavish museums I’ve ever seen. Do you think those rims lining the walls are real gold?” “I don’t know, but you’re not stealing anything from here,” Jeniyus stated, changing the subject. Metrinos chuckled. “Yes, I suppose I have to deal with you first, now don’t I?” Jeniyus held out her hand and shot a blue ray of psychic energy at Metrinos, who simply raised a thin, dark purple barrier which blocked the attack. Metrinos lowered the barrier, reached behind his cape, and pulled out a small pink pellet. He, then, proceeded to throw it at the ground, and the room quickly began to fill up with pink smoke. Jeniyus covered her mouth and nose with the front of her shirt. Metrinos had pulled this trick before. The pink smoke was sleeping gas, and if Jeniyus inhaled it the battle would be over. She was defeated once before by this move, and was captured by Metrinos. She looked around, trying to see through any part of the smoke, but to no avail. Then, dark purple energy rays began to shoot towards Jeniyus. She realized that Metrinos was using the pink gas as a veil to hide himself. He knew that the sleeping gas may not work twice on Jeniyus, and was working a backup plan. Jeniyus narrowly dodged the first two energy beams, but quickly raised a barrier of her own in front of herself when several more began to shoot her way. The rays wouldn’t actually hurt her, (Metrinos didn’t like violence), but if they hit her, they would cause her to feel slightly drowsy. The more that hit her, the drowsier she would get, so she had to be careful not to get hit by too many of them. It was difficult though; the dark purple rays were Metrinos’s “signature move,” just as Jeniyus’s psychic rays were hers. Jeniyus pressed her hands against her barrier, and began to fire psychic rays out of the barrier in the direction that the purple rays were coming from. She heard a small yelp of pain as well as some footsteps, and stopped firing the psychic rays. Though, she still kept her barrier up. Then, in an instant, the pink smoke cleared up thanks to Metrinos dispersing it away with his powers, and Jeniyus could see Metrinos standing a few feet away from her, holding his arm. Smirking at her, he said, “Got me right in the arm. Not bad. But let’s see if you can handle this.” He released his arm, and held up his hand, his palm facing Jeniyus. A dark purple sphere of energy materialized in front of his hand. “It’s just like my energy rays, except…it has a little twist.” The sphere shot towards Jeniyus, who remained behind her barrier, thinking the barrier would stop it. However, the sphere went right around the shield and hit Jeniyus in the back. Jeniyus was in awe, and started to feel a twinge of drowsiness. “How did it…?” “It’s a heat seeker!” Metrinos proudly declared with a smile. “It hones in on the body heat of meddling do-gooders, and moves around obstacles to get to them. Clever, no?” Jeniyus glared at him, and cancelled her barrier, realizing it would do no good. She stared at Metrinos, trying to decide what to do. Metrinos fired another energy sphere at her. Jeniyus took a step back with an expression of slight fear. “It’s gonna’ gecha’!” Metrinos teased. Not knowing what else to do, Jeniyus raised her hand and fired a ray at the sphere. When she cancelled the ray, she could see that the sphere was no longer there. She smiled, breathing a small sigh of relief. Metrinos half-smiled. “Hmm, yes, you’ve found their weakness. They can be blasted away. But I’m still going to beat you with them.” Metrinos waved his arm in the air, gently, in an arc. As he did this, innumerable dark spheres appeared in the air all around him. Then, he casually pointed at Jeniyus with an impish smile. All at once, the spheres began to fly towards Jeniyus. Jeniyus quickly put a psychic barrier bubble around herself, knowing that there was no way for the spheres to get to her while she was inside. The spheres gently rammed into the bubble as though they were flies trying to get into a room but were being stopped by a screen door. Jeniyus was slightly frightened by the multitude of seemingly sentient orbs of energy as they tried and tried to get inside of the bubble. Metrinos stood smirking at her with his arms crossed. “You can’t hide in there forever!” Jeniyus knew he was right, but wasn’t sure what she should do. Then, she got an idea. She placed her hands on the top of the bubble and shot a massive wave of psychic energy out of the bubble, firing all over the room. The spheres were all destroyed. She lowered her arms to her sides, breathing another sigh of relief. Then, she raised her hands up, and flipped Metrinos off. Metrinos chuckled, his eyes widening slightly. “Oooh, naughty, naughty!” He chuckled again, but then, he began to breathe heavily, as though he couldn’t quite catch his breath. Jeniyus lowered her hands, and cancelled the barrier. “Generating those spheres takes a lot out of you, doesn’t it?” Metrinos’s smile widened a little. “Yes. I suppose there’s no hiding that.” Taking advantage of Metrinos’s fatigue, Jeniyus ran forward and attempted to punch him across the face. Metrinos narrowly dodged the attack, and took a few steps back. He raised his hand and shot a ray at her, which she blocked with a barrier. She lowered the barrier, raised her hand, and fired a powerful beam which hit Metrinos point blank. She cancelled the ray, and could see that Metrinos was beaten. He was lying on the floor, his hand to his head, groaning in pain. He smiled up at Jeniyus and said, “Looks like you got me again, Jeniyus. But I’m far from finished with this museum.” He reached behind his cape and pulled out a dark purple magic watch. He pressed a button on the watch and vanished. “Damn it…” Jeniyus muttered. Jeniyus went home and began to think of what Metrinos might be planning. He was going to steal as much as he could from the museum; that much was obvious. But she didn’t know how he was planning to deal with her. She was his only obstacle, so if he was able to subdue her, he would be completely free to rob the museum. She knew that he had a magic bag that he always used to steal money and items with the greatest of ease. He would put things into the bag, and they would be automatically transported to his lair, dropped into a padded vault. So, she already knew how he intended to steal things…but she didn’t know what tricks he would use against her. “What will give him his edge?” she thought. “He’s gotta’ have a plan in mind for me…but what is it?” After thinking about it for a while, she decided there wasn’t much she could do to prepare for an unknown attack, so she thought it best to try and relax until the time came. It was roughly nine-thirty at night on the next day, and Jeniyus was playing Mario Kart Wii with her brothers and friends at her house. The race finished, with her coming in second place, right behind her eldest brother. She wondered if she would ever be able to beat him. Her other brother, then, was hit by a few red shells, and a great deal of laughter ensued among the group. Then, Jeniyus’s watch lit up, and her smile faded. She discreetly moved it close to her face, and looked at the screen. It read: “Metrinos Active.” She stood up, and said, “I remember I got something to watch. So, this is where I exit.” She put her controller down, and ran up to her room, where she pushed the special button on her watch. She was teleported to the museum in her superhero costume. She looked around cautiously, searching the area for Metrinos. Every room she could see appeared to be dark, so she assumed that she had gotten there before Metrinos. Then, she saw a dark figure appear in a dim flash of dark purple light. “Metrinos,” she whispered. She remained motionless, trying to keep herself hidden from Metrinos. Suddenly, a room in front of Metrinos lit up, and Jeniyus could see Metrinos in full view. He began to walk into the room, his back to her. Jeniyus followed as quietly as she could. Metrinos took out his magic bag from behind his cape, and opened it up. He walked up to a glass case containing a diamond bracelet, and began to trace a hole in the glass with his powers. Jeniyus held out her hand, and shot a ray of energy at Metrinos’s backside. Metrinos, quickly, whirled around, raised his hand, and generated a barrier to block the attack. Jeniyus’s eyes widened in surprise. After the ray faded, Metrinos lowered his barrier and smirked at Jeniyus. “How did you know I was behind you?” Jeniyus questioned. “I could see you in the other room, Jeniyus. You are wearing a white shirt.” Jeniyus clutched the front of her shirt near her stomach, a pained expression on her face. “Oh, pay it no mind, hero. This is a rare instance where it has hindered you. I sincerely doubt that it will trip you up again.” Jeniyus, feeling a little better, summoned her sword, and pointed it at Metrinos with a determined expression. “Ah, the psychic sword,” Metrinos stated. “Gearing up, are we?” Jeniyus began swinging the sword around quickly, unleashing several small waves of psychic energy. Metrinos raised another barrier, protecting him from every wave. Jeniyus grimaced slightly. Those barriers made it quite difficult to fight him. Then, Metrinos lowered the barrier, and reached behind his cape, pulling out a large purple orb. “As you may have expected, I’ve prepared a special something for you, Jeniyus.” He threw it at the ground, and a thin, light purple powder filled the room. Jeniyus felt an itch in her nose, and began sneezing a great deal. “Sneezing powder,” she thought with dismay. Metrinos raised his hand and fired a large ray of dark energy at her. As she was preoccupied with sneezing, the ray hit her dead on and made her stagger backwards a little bit. She began to feel the fatigue effect of the ray, and started to panic slightly. Thinking quickly, she pulled the front of her shirt collar over her nose, trying to filter out the powder. Unfortunately it didn’t help as much as she would have liked, and she still found herself sneezing. “That won’t help you much!” Metrinos teased. He fired another ray at Jeniyus, which she was able to block with a barrier of her own. Then, she lowered the barrier and let out another sneeze. “Gesundheit!” Metrinos declared. Jeniyus glared at him as her eyes began to water from the sneezing powder. She raised her hand and shot a ray of energy in Metrinos’s direction. He easily dodged it by stepping out of the way. “Has the sneezing affected your aim?” Metrinos taunted. Jeniyus pulled the collar off of her mouth and nose, and shouted, “Shut up!” She fired another ray at Metrinos, this one making contact and throwing him back against the wall behind him. He quickly recovered and stood up. He watched Jeniyus carefully, a smug smirk on his face, waiting to see if she was wearing down any. Jeniyus shot more rays at him, but he raised yet another barrier, blocking the attacks. She could feel herself losing energy. She placed her hand to her head, keeping her eyes on Metrinos, trying to think of what to do. Then, she had a realization. When she shot rays of psychic energy, she often felt a gust of wind accompanying the ray. “The rays generate wind…” she whispered, staring into the palm of her hand. “I can disperse the powder.” She put the palms of her hands together in front of her, and a vortex of psychic energy began to swirl around her. It blocked her view of everything around her as it grew in size and speed. The wind created by the vortex carried the sneezing powder into the room behind Jeniyus; the room which they had both been in previously. After the powder was removed from the room, Jeniyus cancelled the vortex, and lowered her hands to her sides, breathing heavily. Metrinos stood in shock, staring at Jeniyus. “I didn’t know you could do that.” “Neither did I,” Jeniyus responded with slight surprise. Metrinos smirked again, relaxing a bit. “But you seem rather worn out now. I’d say this battle is fairly close to being finished.” He shot a dark ray at Jeniyus, which she barely dodged by moving slightly to her right. Metrinos shot another one, and Jeniyus, quickly, raised a barrier, blocking it. “Face it, Jeniyus. You’re tired. How do you expect to beat me when you’ve already lost so much energy?” Defiantly, Jeniyus shot a ray of energy at him from her hand. He stepped to the side, and it hit the back wall. He chuckled, and raised his hand, his palm facing the ceiling, and a dark purple sphere appeared above his hand. “Remember these?” The sphere flew towards Jeniyus, who raised a psychic dome around her as she had done before. The orb began ramming into the dome, trying to get in. Jeniyus put her hand to the wall of the dome, and shot a ray out of it. The ray hit the orb, destroying it. Her arms trembled a bit; keeping the dome up took a fair amount of energy, and she didn’t have much left… Metrinos chuckled evilly, and began shooting ray after ray at Jeniyus’s dome. He shot with his right hand, then moved his right hand back and shot with his left hand, and kept alternating like that. Jeniyus fell to her knees. Having her psychic dome taking hits was depleting even more of her energy. She closed her eyes, trying to allow her body to get some rest that way. She also took deep breaths. After a short while, she felt slightly better. She stood up, pressed her hands to the wall of the dome, and shot a massive wave of psychic energy at Metrinos from the dome. The wave hit him full force, and he was thrown to the back wall again. When the wave was over, Metrinos fell to the floor. Jeniyus dropped the dome around her and glared at Metrinos, who slowly looked up at her. Jeniyus held her hands up in front of her, her palms facing each other, and started to charge up an energy orb of her own. A blue orb appeared between her two palms, pulsating with energy. Metrinos slowly stood up, staring at Jeniyus. He started to sidestep slowly to his left, but Jeniyus wasn’t sure what he was doing. She raised the orb up over her head, and looked up at it, focusing more and more power into it. When she felt it was charged enough, she looked back down, ready to toss the orb at Metrinos….but Metrinos was gone. “Damn it!” she thought. He had moved away from his previous position while she was busy charging power. She looked left and right, but couldn’t find him. Then, she was hit in the back by one of Metrinos’s rays. The orb disappeared, as it required a lot of energy to maintain, and Jeniyus staggered forward. “He’s behind me…” Jeniyus thought with great dismay. Quickly, Jeniyus emitted a psychic blast that shot out in all directions, hitting Metrinos, and pushing him back a fair distance. Then, she spun around, and shot a ray down at Metrinos, who scrambled out of the way just in time. He got to his feet and shot a ray at Jeniyus, who narrowly dodged it, and countered with a ray of her own. This ray struck Metrinos and threw him to the back wall behind him. He fell to the floor, his back propped up against the wall. Jeniyus began to walk towards him cautiously, not sure if he was awake or unconscious. He opened his eyes, looking at Jeniyus, and began to breathe heavily. He was obviously worn out, and unable to fight any further. In a small flash of blue light, the psychic sword disappeared from Jeniyus’s hand as she continued to walk towards him. He smiled weakly, and said, “Beaten yet again by the great Jeniyus.” Jeniyus knelt down, took Metrinos’s arm over her shoulder, and stood up with him. Then, she shifted through the teleport location on her watch until she found the supervillain minimum security prison. She pressed the button on the watch, and she and Metrinos were teleported there. They appeared in a sort of “waiting room” with stone walls, barred windows, and a wooden floor. A man walked into the room from an open door on the wall she and Metrinos were facing. He smiled at the two and said, “Metrinos again, eh, Jeniyus?” Jeniyus smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah. I can put him in the cell. I don’t think he can walk on his own.” “Oh, you would be so kind?” “Yeah, it’s no problem.” The prison guard led the way as Jeniyus carried Metrinos to a nearby open cell. Jeniyus placed him down on the bed, and Metrinos was quite relieved to have a seat to rest on. He smiled up at Jeniyus and said, “Many thanks, Jeniyus. Helping me walk even though I’m your enemy. Indeed, you are a white knight at heart.” He smirked, and continued, “Although you won’t have much time to rest before I break out of here yet again and continue my attempts to rob the top one percent blind.” “I’ll be ready,” Jeniyus retorted. “We shall see.” Jeniyus walked out of the cell, and an energy barrier appeared in place of a door. “We’ll try to keep him in this time,” the guard stated, a little bitterly, as he looked at Metrinos. Jeniyus nodded. “He’s a tricky one. Well, I’m off; it’s been a long night.” The guard laughed and said, “You’ve earned a good rest.” Jeniyus saluted a bit, and pressed the home button on her watch. She was teleported to her bedroom at home. She changed out of her superhero costume, and into a loose fitting sports jersey and sweatpants; pajama-type clothing that she wore to bed. She left her bedroom and started to walk downstairs to see if her brothers were still playing Mario Kart when her cell phone began to vibrate. She raised it to her face and saw that it was from the supervillain minimum security prison. “Uh-oh,” she thought. She answered it, “Yes?” “Jeniyus?” a male voice answered. “Metrinos….has just broken out.” “Son of a bitch…” Jeniyus exhaled. THE END Category:Stories, Events and Realities